Decisiones
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Ella grita su mayor deseo a sus nakama que habían declarado la guerra al Sekai Seifu por ella. Pero uno de sus nakama, el kenshi peliverde, tiene una pregunta para ella que deberá responder antes de que se lancen en su ayuda final.


**Decisiones**

Allí se encontraban todos subidos en el borde del tejado del Palacio de la Justicia mientras, enfrente de ellos, en un balcón podían ver a aquellos que habían obligado a su nakama a abandonarles. Que usaron su mayor miedo para conseguir que pensara que alejarse de ellos era la decisión correcta para no hacerles daño.

¿Cómo podía ser que alguien tan inteligente como ella pudiera llegar a pensar en que eso fuera cierto? Ella era su nakama y nada ni nadie podría separarla de su lado. Ni siquiera su propia tozudez lo lograría porque nadie ganaba en cabezonería a su senchou.

Si Monkey D. Luffy había decidido algo nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Y él, como el resto de sus nakama, la quería de vuelta con ellos. Por lo menos había conseguido que ella aceptara lo que en lo más hondo de su corazón era lo que más deseaba. Admitió lo que quería.

-¡¡QUIERO VIVIR!! ¡Llevadme otra vez al mar a vuestro lado!

Y allí se encontraba ella, su nakama, con sus hermosos ojos azules humedecidos por las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro. Era una imagen de desesperación pero que no podía llegar a lograr ocultar su belleza.

Pero a pesar de ello, no le gustaba verla llorar por algo que resultaba de lo más común para cualquier persona. El deseo de vivir. Se lo habían arrebatado pero ellos se lo devolverían y les harían pagar al Seika Seifu, y a todos los que participaron, por ello.

-¡¡Deja de llorar de una vez, oroka onna!!

Y, de manera sorprendente, o tal vez por la sorpresa de escuchar a Zoro decir algo semejante, Robin detuvo su llanto y sólo aquellas lágrimas que habían logrado surgir cubrían el rostro de la koukogakusha.

-¡Maldito marimo!-. Le empezó a gritar Sanji desde su puesto amenazando con ir hasta donde se encontraba Zoro para patearle.-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a Robin-chan de esa manera, kuso marimo?

Pero aunque Zoro ignoró a Sanji sin ningún problema, no le fue lo mismo con Nami, teniéndola a su lado, cuando le golpeó con su arma en toda la cabeza.

-¡¡Insensible, baka!! Este no es momento para tu falta de tacto, Zoro.

Levantando la cabeza, y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, continuó con su diálogo con Robin. Le daba completamente igual lo que los demás pensasen o dejasen de pensar, necesitaba soltar lo que tenía en su interior y nada ni nadie podría impedírselo.

-Supongo que ya estarás contenta con todo esto. Si necesitabas cometer una auténtica estupidez para sentirte parte de esta tripulación de baka te has lucido, onna. Pero con sólo haber pedido formar parte de esta tripulación de locos demostraste ser una auténtica oroka como el resto de estos baka.

Robin estaba bastante sorprendida por las palabras de Zoro, no tanto por ellas sino porque le estuviera hablando. Sacando fuerzas de sus nakama, que habían venido a salvarla de si misma, logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para recuperar su rostro calmado y de pura tranquilidad. Únicamente el ligero enrojecimiento de sus ojos, junto a sus humedecidas mejillas, mostraban el que hubiera estado llorando porque su rostro había vuelto a recuperar su estado habitual.

-Por lo menos podrías quitarte esas esposas-. Le recriminó Zoro con cierto desdén.

Por supuesto que Spandam no podía resistirse a burlarse una vez más de aquellos que intentaban arrebatarle su mayor logro pero, a penas habían salido unas pocas palabras de su boca, sólo bastó una mirada por parte de Zoro para lograr hacer que se callase.

Ciertamente no tenía idea de que poco valor tenía su vida ante cualquiera de los mugiwara que no le perdonarían lo que le había hecho a Robin.

Zoro entonces decidió llevar a Robin a su completa recuperación con una única pregunta que necesitaba ser respondida de la particular manera, y tras el raciocinio, de Robin.

-Si no encontramos las llaves para esas habrá que cortarlas pero…

-¡¡Eso es imposible!!-. Volvió a intervenir Spandam.-Nadie puede cortar esas espos-

La asesina mirada de Zoro logró que Spandam se cubriera la boca con las manos. No era capaz de comprender a los Mugiwara ni a su loco comportamiento pero sabía cuando su vida se encontraba amenazada.

-Dime cómo lo prefieres, Robin-. Zoro desenvainó ligeramente a Wadou.-¿Por arriba o por abajo?

Todos los presentes mostraban el mismo rostro de incomprensión. Todos a excepción de Robin que logró mostrar una ligera sonrisa dirigida a Zoro antes de recuperar su compostura habitual.

Su voz sonó tan tranquila y despreocupada como sus nakama la recordaban.

-Por debajo, kenshi-san. Ya que por arriba estaríamos en la misma posición y no avanzaríamos nada-. Los ojos de Robin no se apartaban ni un milímetro de los de Zoro que brillaban de una manera atrayente.-Además que por abajo mantendría mis manos en las esposas y no tendrían oportunidad para perderse.

-¿De qué están hablando?-. Puso voz Luffy a la pregunta que todos estaban deseando formular.

-¿Eh?, de nada importante-. Le aseguró Zoro con total frialdad.-Sólo saber por dónde quería que le cortase las manos, si por encima de las esposas o por debajo.

El silencio se formó entre todos los presentes antes de que los Mugiwara, salvo un confundido Luffy, y Spandam le gritasen a Zoro a pleno pulmón.

-¡¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR SEMEJANTE COSA!?!

-Oi, que no pasaría nada malo ya que luego Chopper se las volvería a coser-. Les tranquilizó Zoro.

-¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡Yo no quiero coserle las manos a Robin!-. Gritaba Chopper asustado por aquella horripilante imagen de Robin sin manos.-¡¡No puedes cortárselas!!

Zoro suspiró ante aquello, no era lo esperado pero tenía otra salida.

-Supongo que podría hacerlo yo mismo. Demostré que no se me da tan mal cuando me cosí los pies que me corté en Little Garden.

-¡¡Ahí demostraste que eres un completo loco y baka!!-. Le gritó Nami sacudiéndole otra vez con su vara en la cabeza.

-Que poca confianza tenéis en Chopper, o en mí, además que con sus poderes no creo que vaya a tener falta de manos-. Les recordó con simple inocencia.

-¡¡Maldito kuso-marimo!!-. Sanji estaba a punto de desquiciarse.-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Robin-chwan con esas katana tuyas! Como lo hagas te arrepentirás de ello.

Zoro decidió ignorar todas las protestas que le decían sus nakama y su mirada, y verdadero interés, seguía en la onna que se encontraba ante él.

-Pues será por debajo.

-Así es, kenshi-san-. La voz de Robin sonaba demasiado tranquila para estar tratando de la amputación de sus manos.-Por debajo.

Entre ellos dos compartieron un mismo pensamiento.

Hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir lo que se propusieran.

_Pero como vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido yo mismo te mataré, Robin_.

_Estoy segura de que así lo harás, Zoro_.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Pequeño fic.

¿Pequeños reviewns?

Siempre pensé en como sería una conversación entre Robin y Zoro tratando de algún tema escabroso ya que tanto uno como el otro no parecen muy preocupados por esas cuestiones y las tratan como si fueran de lo más normal.

Tal vez dé para un fic de mayor contenido para más adelante.

Muchas gracias por pasaros por aquí.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
